The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having, for example, a thin-film transistor (TFT) that uses an organic semiconductor, and also to an electronic unit using the semiconductor device.
There are various types of thin-film transistors (hereinafter referred to as “TFT”) in general, such as inorganic TFTs and organic TFTs. The inorganic TFTs use inorganic materials and the organic TFTs use organic materials, in semiconductor layers (active layers). The organic TFTs, in particular, have been attracting attention as drive elements for flexible displays.
In the organic TFT, a semiconductor layer is easily damaged (dissolved) by an organic solvent and hence, a protective film is provided on the semiconductor layer. A technique of using fluororesin as a material of this protective film has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-186768). When the fluororesin is used in this way, the protective film is formed by, for instance, dissolving the fluororesin in a fluorine-based solvent, and applying this onto the semiconductor layer.